Drabbles
by Memory Rise
Summary: Armin is a novelist. Jean works at Starbucks. Levi is a teacher. Eren is a student. Marco is somehow in the middle of everything. Stupidity and chance cause these five men to somehow end up in similar situations, though they don't realize it yet. Plenty of homosexuality contained within. I warn you though, it's mostly the drabbles of a romance novelist. (Rated M just in case)
1. Drabbles of a Romance Novelist

**AN: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. But I hope this turns out well. **

**Basically, I just wanted to write something for SNK. **

**I'm sorry if it's bad.**

**But it's super gay.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drabbles of a Romance Novelist**

_Avory gasped as Jared swept her off her feet._

Eww. No.

_Avory… Avory gasped as Jared…__cupped her jaw in his hands._

Oh, God no. _Barf._

_Avory gasped as Jared… stabbed her violently in the chest with a spoon._

Armin sighed and sat back in his chair. Romantic scenes sucked. You had to do it just the right way, or it was awkward to read. He never understood what was so challenging about these kinds of scenes. It was just a guy and a girl. Why was it always so hard?

"Maybe because you're gay." He mumbled under his breath, leaning back in his chair and lifting his coffee cup to his mouth. He heard the sound of chair-against-floor sounding from behind him, and turned to face it.

"What did you just say to me?" A tall, dark-haired man with an intimidating mustache stood above Armin, clenching his fists at his sides.

Armin's eyes widened in confusion. "H-huh?"

"You called me gay, didn't you?" He shoved Armin, and the frail blonde fell forwards out of his chair. Armin shook his head and held up his hands, beginning to tremble. "N-no, that was j-just… a misunderstanding, I-I-"

"You little bitch!" The man swung at Armin, who squealed and held his hands up over his face. But the pain never came.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir." A new voice said, calmly but sternly. Armin peeked out from behind his arm to see what might have just been the most attractive men he had ever seen gripping the arm of his attacker.

He was tall, and thin, but muscular. He had thin golden eyes that peeked out from behind his dusty brown bangs and his skin was just a shade below Armin's own. Most likely as smooth as silk. He was wearing a Starbucks apron, and _god_ did he look good in it. Armin tried not to drool.

"What the - lemme go, punk!" The first man yanked his arm away, but Hottie held tight.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir." Hottie repeated, a bit louder this time. The man glanced down at his apron, and scowled.

"Lemme go. I'm leavin'." He grumbled. Hottie released his arm and he exited, muttering various swear words under his breath. The bell rang as the door closed behind him.

"You okay?" Armin snapped out of his trance and blinked a couple times. Hottie was standing over him, holding a hand out. Armin nodded slowly and took it. It was rough and had a firm grip. And warm. And not sweaty, like Armin's probably was.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…" He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes as Hottie pulled him off the floor. "Th-thanks, umm…" He glanced down at his name tag.

"Jeen…?"

"It's pronounced Jean, like John but fancier."

"Oh. Jean. Hi. I'm, umm, Armin."

"Nice to meet you, Armin."

"Yeah. N-nice." Armin couldn't stop staring at his face. It was absolute perfection.

Hott - Jean, ehem, laughed. "Yeah. Nice. I see you here a lot. You're always typing away at that keyboard. Are you writing something?" He leaned to the left to get a better look at Armin's laptop. Armin blushed slightly and shook his head.

"No- I mean, yes… maybe. Not telling." He reached for the laptop, but Jean was already reading from the screen.

"'I'm yours forever, Jared. Nothing you can say can change that.' Avory called after him. He turned and stared, before sprinting back to her. Avory gasped as Jared stabbed her violently in the chest with a … spoon?' Some story you're writing." He laughed. Armin blushed a bright red and slammed the laptop shut.

"Th-that's nothing! Just… d-drabbles." He stuttered. Jean stared.

"Drabbles?" He questioned. Armin covered his face and swiped his laptop off the table, tucking it under his arm. "Ramblings. Nothing. I-I'm sorry, I-I have t-to go…" He could feel Jean's eyes on his backside as he swiftly sprinted out of the coffee shop.

* * *

**AN: Why does Armin represent me in any social situation ever. Like what.**

**I'm sorry it's terrible.**

**But here are the ships I plan to delve into, just in case you're curious:**

**Jearmin, JeanMarco, Ereri, EreMika (lol just kidding), and possibly JeanxEren. (what's the ship name for that again?)**

***sighs* if people reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy wanna see Eremika i might consider it. Maaaaaaybe. But I'm too much of a faggot for that shit. BOYS LOVE FOREVER**

**Oh Levi. I can't wait until I write you naked. *nosebleeds at the thought***

**Also, I can't fucking wait for the AOT English dub premiere (i had more trouble spelling that than I probably should have) on Toonami tonight. EVEN THOUGH I FUCKING HATE EREN'S VOICE I KINDA LIKE ARMIN'S AND LOVE MARCO AND JEAN'S SO I'M PUMPED. YEEEE.**

**Anywhore, read and review please! Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	2. Drabbles of a Terrible Student

**AN: Can I rant for a bit**

**Okay**

**So I know everyone loves Armin. I'm no exception. If I could I would worship him as the God of all Shota. But do yourself a favor and don't ship him with girls. Sure, Annie, Krista and maybe even Sasha or Mikasa would make a cool ship, but that sonuvabitch is hella homo.**

**That kid is so gay he even looks like a chick.**

**I roleplay Armin. So I know better than most how out of character it would be to have a crush on a girl character. I've tried, but it's… weeeeiiirrddd...**

**Anywhore, if you hate me for my opinion, fine. But I hope it doesn't prevent you from enjoying my story.**

**P.S. you should listen to Ereri drama CDs. *nosebleeds at the thought* the ****_noises_**** that come out of Yuki Kaji's mouth… **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drabbles of a Terrible Student**

"You're my teacher?" Eren Jaeger asked as he stepped in the room. It was small, and a bit cramped, with a single desk and chair in front of a chalkboard and a teacher's desk.

"Tutor, technically." The man sitting at the teacher's desk replied. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like it." He was short. Very short. Shorter than Eren. He had jet black hair that hung down over his forehead in a middle part, stopping just above his thin gray eyes. Eren could see traces of gray underneath his eyelids, giving him a tired, irritable air. His seemingly permanent frown didn't help that air, either. His skin was so pale, it looked cold to the touch. And his suit looked one size to big for him. Or maybe his shoulders were just that broad?

"Well I am. Sit down." The man retorted. His voice was deep. Very deep. Eren realized there were a lot of "very's" when describing this man.

Eren sat, and tossed his bag on the ground. The man sat across from him, atop his own desk. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"My name's Levi. You can refer to me as Mr. Ackerman. I won't take any bullshit, especially not from a brat like you. I'm here to make you less of an idiot. And that's it. Falling head-over-heels for me is not an option." He recited, like he'd practiced it or something. Eren's cheeks warmed slightly.

"Fall head-over-heels for you?"

"I have a lot of female students."

"I'm a guy, though."

"Coulda fooled me." Levi stood and walked around behind his desk, plopping down in his rolly-chair and kicking his feet up on the tabletop. He snatched a stack of papers from a drawer and skimmed it.

"Eren Jaeger… eighteen years of age, male. Huh. So you are a guy." Eren frowned.

"Says here you're having problems with Math and World History." Levi looked up for confirmation. Eren nodded. "Alright, Jaeger. Why don't we get started then?" Eren swore he caught the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Eren opened the door to his apartment to find a small blonde thing lying face down on the couch. He sighed.

"Writer's block?" He guessed.

"Not quite." Armin replied through the pillow. Eren dropped his bag by the door and migrated towards their microscopic kitchen in search of food.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as he swung open the food cabinet. Doritos sounded nice right about now.

"I met a man today." Armin said. Eren nodded. "Strange, so did I."

"Yeah, but not just _any_ man. Possibly _the_ man."

"Oh, did you?" Eren pushed past boxes of Lucky Charms and granola bars in search of the familiar blue bag of Cool Ranch.

"He was hot. I think he might've been French. I want him."

"You want him?"

"I _want_ him. In bed with me. Desperately."

"If you do then make sure you put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. That's something I don't want to walk in on." The bedroom was the main room. Though it wasn't really a bedroom, it was more of a blow-up mattress and a pile of blankets in the corner.

"You seriously think I'd bring him back here?" Armin lifted his head and craned his neck over the couch to get a good look at him. The brunette was ankle-deep in Doritos by the time he caught a glimpse.

"The way you phrased it made it sound that way." Dorito mush prevented him from clear speech. Armin rolled off the couch.

"I don't know if I should go back to Starbucks tomorrow. He works there. And I sorta made an idiot of myself."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Eren chuckled. Armin groaned and pushed himself off the ground, walking over to the kitchen and leaning forward on the counter. "That's not helping, Eren." He frowned. Eren smiled and handed his friend a Dorito.

"I'm only kidding. You should go again tomorrow. That's like, your temple of creativity. He can't kill those vibes."

"Eren, have you been listening to the Beatles again?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**AN: I'll have a more interesting chapter next time, I swear. **

**I think. **

**Maybe with Marco.**

**Never fear, Freckled Jesus is here!**

**Only half of the time, though.**

***winks awkwardly***

**Alright, well I'm out. More homosexuality next time, I promise. Read and review, please!**

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	3. Teachers Can Be Fucking Idiots Sometimes

**AN: I can't stop writing this I'm sorry**

**Enjoy because that's really all I have to say.**

**Wait**

**No I remembered.**

**I wanted to apologize for making Jean too OOC. I dunno, I just imagine him as a bubbly, sarcastic, person-you'd-want-to-hang-out-with kinda guy unless he's talking to someone he doesn't like. Eh. Sue me.**

**Anyway, now you may enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teachers Can Be Fucking Idiots Sometimes**

Armin timidly stepped into the coffee shop. He looked around, and almost immediately caught sight of Jean. He was working the register. Lovely.

Armin exhaled through his nose. _I'm not going to let him keep me from my coffee. No one keeps Armin Arlert from his coffee. No one._

Armin marched over to the line and stopped behind a short brunette. The brunette was on her iPhone. Armin peeked over her shoulder as she scrolled through her Instagram home page. Nothing but other white girls and their Starbucks.

Armin watched as Jean smiled at the next customer. It was a guy. He was also considerably attractive, but obviously straight. The baggy pants were a dead giveaway. Jean took his order and then proceeded to fulfill it, a bored expression on his face as he did so. Armin watched curiously. What happened to the smile?

Armin crossed his fingers, praying that he wouldn't catch Jean at the register when it was his turn to order.

He did.

"Hey, I know you." Jean smiled. Armin nodded. "Y-yeah, hi." Armin held up a shy hand, trying to hide his blush. _Don't choke. Don't choke. He's only hot. Not that big of a deal._

"So what'll it be, Stutters?" Jean asked, snatching a coffee cup from the stack and scribbling down 'Stutters' on the top. Armin blushed.

"St-stutters?"

"Exactly. You stutter a lot, so I decided to call you Stutters. Do you mind?" _Oh God, he gave me a nickname!_

"U-umm… n-no, that's fine…" Armin tilted his chin downwards. Was he flirting? Armin couldn't tell.

"You're so cute, you know, the way you blush like that."

Armin fainted.

Well, not really.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whaa…?" His vision did get a bit hazy. He wobbled a bit and had to grip the counter to steady himself. Jean laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, well I'm holding up the line here, so I'll just get you a mocha." Jean said, punching numbers into the register. Armin nodded, he was too dazed to decline. He would have rather had an espresso.

After a couple minutes, Armin had his head back on straight. Jean slid a coffee cup across the pick-up counter. "Mocha for Stutters!" He called. Armin swallowed and shuffled up to the counter, slowly taking his cup in a shaky hand. Jean watched with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I like you. What's your cell number?" He asked. Armin made a strange strangling noise with his throat to keep his cool.

"Umm, i-it's…" Jean took his phone out of his back pocket and opened it, holding it out to him. Armin gulped and took it, punching his number in. He had to delete seven fours because he was so flustered he held this thumb down too long.

* * *

He was an attractive man, once Levi took a closer look.

Shaggy chestnut hair, big green eyes. Tan skin, but not too tan. Tall and thin.

But Levi wasn't into dating men who were ten years younger than him.

"Umm, Mr. Levi…? I'm finished."

Levi looked up from his book and eyed the boy suspiciously. "And you didn't half-ass your way through it, right?"

"Maybe."

"Give it here." Levi spat with a beckoning hand. Eren stood and placed the three flimsy sheets of loose leave paper into his tutor's hand and sat back down. After two sentences, levi crumpled them up in a fist and threw them, hitting Eren - who was now staring out the window, bored - in the nose.

"Huh…? Oww, what was that for?" Eren scrunched up his nose and turned to Levi, who was already nose-deep in his book again.

"Do it again. It was disgusting."

"Seriously? That's the fourth time you've made me re-write this stupid essay!"

"It's all just… drabbles. Nothingness. Pointless fluff with no purpose other than filling space on the paper."

"Again with the drabbles…" Eren mumbled. He happened to know a certain blonde adventure novelist who used the same word.

"Fine, then. If you're so utterly bored with writing and rewriting essays-"

"Which I am." Eren remarked while Levi was still in mid-sentence.

"-Then you won't mind if I change things up a bit, hmm?" Levi finished with a frown. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

* * *

Armin stared at his phone.

510-3491

What a perfect combination of numbers.

The way they rolled of your tongue.

Unlike Armin's number.

555-5556

Wow. Way to be unique, Verizon.

_whatup, fag?_

Armin saw the message before he even heard the buzz.

_Uh, hi…?_

Jean's reply came before Armin could even hit the 'off' button.

_lol sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything. you free later tonight?_

The butterflies Armin was so familiar with filled his stomach and fluttered around inside.

_Sure… not much to do except watch TV. Why?_

_I was wondering if you wanted to join me and this other guy for a couple drinks at my flat. _

Armin screamed so loud the windows would had broken if it was actually out loud.

_Yeah, sounds good._

_you can bring friends if you want, too. three's kind of an awkward number._

_I have one… if that's okay with you._

_yeah, man. didnt I just ask you to invite friends? XD_

_Oh… right. what time should we be there?_

_about six or so. dont rush yourself, though. my address is _**[JEAN'S ADDRESS IS DISCLOSED TO THE PUBLIC]**

_Okay. We'll be there._

Armin rolled around in his bed, containing a squeal. Only known the guy for a day, and he had already asked him over to his place! Even though Eren and another guy would be there.

Baby steps. One base at a time.

* * *

"What's this supposed to be?" Eren stared at the enormous pine towering above him. A couple birds flew from the top, just silhouettes obscured by the glare of the sun.

"Your extra-curricular assignment. Climb this tree, write your essay, and recite it from the top branch." Levi dusted out a space in the grass, laid down a towel, and sat with his book.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Watch your mouth, Jaeger. I'm not your peer."

"The hell is a peer?"

"Climb."

"This is ridiculous…" Eren mumbled, approaching the tree. He secured his notebook and pencil inside his waistband and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the rough bark and lifted himself off the ground, latching his sneaker onto the base with a small "hup!" He grabbed a nob sticking out of the bark and tried to pull himself up, but his foot slipped and he fell back down to the Earth.

Levi snorted as he heard the sound of Eren hitting the ground behind him and groaning. "Having trouble, smartass?"

"Shuddup. I can do it." Eren grumbled, pushing himself back up and resecuring his notebook. This time he reached straight for the nob, and hoisted himself up. He found a small branch just by his left hand, which was desperately scraping against the bark and slowly slipping.

He grabbed it, and pulled himself up further. He tried to bring his knee up to his chest to replace his right hand with his right foot, but it was too far of a skip and he fell again.

"If it's too hard, you can always fail my class."

"I said _shuddup_. I got this." This next climb, Eren ascended clumsily to the halfway mark.

"Ha! Check it out, Levi! I'm almost there!" He laughed triumphantly, straddling a large branch. Levi didn't even look up from the page he was reading. "Not really. And didn't you tell me to 'shuddup?'"

Eren frowned. "Shuddup."

"There it is."

Eren scowled and stood up on the branch, wobbling and struggling to find his balance. He puled himself up to the next branch, his arm muscles beginning to quiver from the strain.

By the time Eren finally reached the top, Levi had read four 35-page chapters. But he did make it.

Eren scribbled down his essay and cleared his throat loud enough for Levi to hear him at the bottom. Even though it kinda hurt, since it was a pretty tall tree.

"During the course of this tutoring session, I plan to better my skills in math and World History. I have already learned so much so far, like how to climb a tree and how much of a complete and total bloody eccentric my tutor is. I hope the course does't turn out to be as _short_ as he is, and I hope to make a _clean_ job of learning what I must. Fuck you, and goodnight." He screamed from the highest branch that could hold him. He swung back down to the bottom, gave a sarcastic bow, and marched away before Levi could say a word.

**AN: God I had way too much fun writing Eren's essay. Yes I said bloody. Yes this is supposed to be slightly British. Why? Because Americans are bloody idiots. And I've been reading this British webcomic called "Tripping Over You." And it's just fun to talk like that.**

**Anyway, I've been trying to get into Tumblr lately. But I'm sorta having trouble finding friends… I have two followers so far ;-;**

**I'm lucky I have you all to talk to. Even though it's sort of a one-sided conversation.**

**Also I'm super pumped for the new Godzilla movie.**

**I think that's it. Drop a review on your way out! Stay classy~ *awkward winking***

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	4. The Other Man

**AN: THERE ARE ACTUALLY PEOPLE OUT THERE! YAYYY!**

**Omg, I was so pumped when I logged on and had five reviews… WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE, GUYS. YAS.**

***fails to mention that there's only two reviewers in total***

**ANYWAY I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER FRECKLED JESUS IS IN IT**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Other Man**

"Be cool."

"I'm being cool."

"You don't understand, Eren. I'm telling you to be cool. This means you are not currently living up to the standard 'cool.'"

"When am I not cool?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?"

"Forget I said anything."

Armin took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, the door swung open and Jean's smiling face replaced it, beer in hand.

"Hey! Stutters! There you are!" He laughed and turned to Eren, who stood gaping. Jean mimicked his expression and stared, awed for some reason.

"Jaeger?"

"Horseface!"

They cried at the same time. Armin stood awkwardly, not knowing what was happening.

"Eyy, mate! Haven't heard your whiney scream in ages!" Jean said with a smile, though his voice was low and condescending.

"And I haven't smelled Axe in ages, either. But I guess we both have records to break now, eh?" Eren frowned, crossing his arms.

_Crap. This isn't going well. _Armin looked frantically between the two, feeling the tension rise.

"Come on in, I'll grab you both some beers." Jean said, noticing Armin's awkward stance. But as they entered, he whispered, "Shall I get you a sippy cup, mate?" as Eren passed. Armin saw the rage-prone brunette's fists clench and unclench. He knew not to screw anything up, for Armin's sake.

"Eren!" A be-freckled male, appearing about Jean's height but slightly shorter, poked his head over the couch and grinned. His eyes were big. And bright. And cute.

Armin had some competition.

"Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" Freckles jump dup off the couch and ran straight for the kill - a tackle hug to Eren's face.

"Mmf- yeah, hey Marco…!" Eren muttered, his voice muffled through the strangers shirt. This… _Marco_ pulled away and pat Eren on the head.

Armin elbowed Eren in the side awkwardly. "Umm, care to explain…?" He mumbled. Eren forced a smile.

"Highschool friends." He said, obviously not meaning the word 'friend' seriously.

"We were all in the same Chem course for senior year." Jean clarified.

"And a couple others scattered about, but that's definitely the most memorable."

Great. They know each other.

"Remember that one time you accidentally made that test tube explode right in Eren's face?" Marco laughed, shouldering Jean lightly. Jean smirked.

"I wouldn't say _accidentally_." He said.

"O-oh, okay..." Forget third-wheeling. Armin was _fourth_-wheeling. As in the third wheel to the third wheel.

"We were just watching an old horror movie… care to join?" _No thanks_. Armin thought as Jean lead them into the living room. He grimaced as a lady was torn in half by a chainsaw. Disgusting.

Jena sat down and pat the spot next to him, beckoning Armin to sit. He did as told, keeping a two-foot distance between them. Jean laughed as Marco sat down on the floor and Eren in the armchair beside them.

"What, scared to invade my personal bubble?" Jean said, scooting closer. Their hips touched. _Four layers of fabric between them. Boxers, shorts, jeans, and my __embarrassingly-tight undies.  
_

"No, sorry…" Armin said, smiling slightly. He hid a blush and glanced at Eren out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling, but staring at the TV screen.

"Good." Jean smiled and raised an eyebrow, blowing his dusty brown bangs out of his eyes.

After a couple minutes of burying his face in the pillow, Armin stood up and wiped the tears of terror out of his eyes. "U-umm, not that this isn't… _fun_…. but I think I have to use the bathroom." Jean laughed and jabbed a thumb behind him. "Right by the door on your left." He said, gesturing with his chin.

Armin shut the door behind him and sank down to the ground, his back against the door. He could hear the main female antagonist's screams all the way in there.

"What a date." He mumbled to himself, snatching the roll of toilet paper and ripping off a square. He folded it into an origami wallet before paper-football-punting it into the trashcan int he corner.

"Stutters, you in there?" A knock came from the door. Armin tensed, and quickly stood up.

"Uh, yeah."

"You alright?"

"Fine, just… most likely scarred for life."

"I figured." His laugh was perfect.

"I mean, I didn't even know it was possible to rip a human face into that many pieces…"

Jean laughed a bit harder. "May I enter?"

Armin swallowed deeply and opened the door. Jean leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets. "I hope you don't mind if I join your party."

"Pretty cruddy party anyway." Armin said, leaning back against the sink. Jean lifted his hands against the insides of his pockets for emphasis. "Well you got me here now, so that automatically makes it the best party on Earth."

Armin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "How modest of you."

"It comes naturally."

Armin laughed. "Is there any end to your witty remarks? Or is there an endless supply?" Jean shrugged.

"That's how you know he's flirting!" Marco's voice called from the couch. Jean blushed slightly, Armin majorly.

"Can it, Freckles!"

"Alright, alright! I'll take Eren on a little tour of the apartment… give you two some privacy."

"Damnit, Marco! I said can it!"

Armin giggled, covering his blush with two hands. "What a friend…"

"Right? Can't even talk to a guy for five seconds before he gets suspicious."

"Are you…?"

"Gay as a rainbow, mate."

_Fuck yes._

"So…" Armin trailed off, failing to hide his grin. Jean sighed as the sound of footsteps sounded above them. He squeezed his eyes shut and re-opened them, looking at Armin sincerely.

"Look, I have a bit of a confession to make."

_Shit. This is too fast. Slow down, damn it!_

"I kind of like you. Like, in a boyfriend kind of way. I'm sorry if you're straight and this is weird, but you just don't seem like that type and I'm having trouble containing myself when I'm with you. If that's not too… fast. It's soon I know. I'm sorry."

Armin gripped the sink with white knuckles. "N-n-no, it's fine… I've kind of had this raging crush on you ever since you saved me at the coffee shop that day… you have no idea how happy you just made me with that." He blurted without thinking. Blush. Look away. Play the cute card.

"Listen, Stutters…" Jean took a step closer, looking at Armin's feet. He placed a hand on the sink behind him, on top of Armin's hand.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Can I…?"

"Y-yeah."

Jean leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Armin's, tightening his grip on his hand. Armin struggled to keep his shaking at a minimum, this was a lot more than he was expecting to get out of this visit.

The two stood there, connected at the lip, for a while. Not moving. Absorbing the moment.

When they finally separated, they stared at each other for a bit. Jean tightened his lips and raised his eyebrows.

"That was…"

"Nice." Armin finished for him with a small smile. Jean nodded, and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Armin and lifted him onto the sink, using the tip of his sneaker to nudge the bathroom door shut.

* * *

"And this is the other bathroom. Again." This was the fourth time Marco had shown Eren this bathroom.

"And it's lovely. Just like the other four times." Eren said with a smile. Marco laughed. "Sorry. Just buying Jean some time to work his magic."

"Magic? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Jean has this… way with the men."

"Oh, really? Do explain."

Marco laughed and lead him back into the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and sat criss-crossed, beckoning Eren to sit with him.

"When I first met Jean, I thought he was this bubbly, flirtatious, persistent guy that made you feel better just by standing next to him." He began. Eren snorted.

"No, seriously." Marco laughed. "It wasn't 'till months and months later that I learned he's really the most irritable, unlikeable person I'd ever meet in my life."

"That sounds like the Horseface I know." They laughed together.

"But, like I said, that was months later. That's the part of him he doesn't want you to see, unless he's gotten to the point where he wants to reveal his true self to you. He literally had the eye of every girl and gay in the entire school."

Eren scoffed. "I remember that. I could never get a girlfriend for that exact reason."

"I'm going to pretend like that's the actual reason you didn't get a girlfriend and keep talking." Eren frowned as Marco continued. "Anyway, in case you haven't notice yet, he's a raging homosexual."

"It's obvious."

"He'd smile at everyone, and frown when he turned his back. But it was a true accomplishment to keep him smiling even after you'd left and he was alone. Any guy who could do that, he would end up falling for. I was… actually, I've been one of those people for a while now." Marco smiled and grabbed a pillow to hug.

"But Armin… Armin has Jean smiling days after they've seen each other. Weeks. He'll listen to a song and a lyric will remind him of a word Armin stuttered over. He'll scribble down coffee orders to prepare for him every night. When Armin finally decided to go back to the Starbucks he works at, he came home talking and talking about how he 'knew this was the one,' and that he was going to 'make that blushing little blonde thing his.'

"I'm a bit jealous actually, even though me and Jean ended ages ago. But I won't interfere. As long as Jean's happy, I'm happy." He threw himself backwards on the bed and sighed. "What do you think about the two?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Armin's my best friend. And Jean's the biggest dick I know." Marco laughed.

"But in all seriousness, if Jean really feels that way about him, then I'm fine with it. I mean, I hold that 'blushing little blonde thing' above really anything I do. He cries, I'd drop a baby and sprint across a country to make sure he's okay. No matter how stupid it sounds."

"I hear you, man. It seems like a cute relationship. I just hope it turns out well."

"Yeah, I think we all do."

**AN: Sorry I had to cut this chapter a bit short. I hope you liked it anyway. Got a little Jearmin action in there. Ereri fans, be patient. I promise it'll be worth the wait. *wank wonk***

**Also, I apologize for my lazy editing throughout this whole story. I know there's some cringe-worthy shit in there, but it's just… so much work… **

**My dad was supposed to send me to bed at 10:00. It's 11:22 and I'm still writing. So I'm gonna cut it here on the basis that my dad probably fell asleep and when he wakes up he'll be pissed, so I'll go to bed before he does. Night, folks! I hope you enjoyed! Drop a review on your way out, positive and negative feedback is welcome! **

**Later, losers! **

**-TRG**


	5. Stranger

**AN: Happy fourth of July, guys!**

**If you're not American I'm sorry.**

**But I just felt the need to wish those of you fellow 'Muricans out there a happy 4th.**

**That's it. You can read now. Enjoy this poorly done make-out session.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stranger**

"Who goes to see a movie on Wednesday, anyway?"

"I do. You always get the theater to yourself, so you can use your phone or kick your legs up or make out, and nobody cares because they're doing it too." Jean said as he buttered the popcorn. Armin blushed.

"Make out?"

Jean smiled and placed a hand on the small blonde's waist, pulling him against his own. "I was using that as an example. But if you want to, I'd be happy to oblige." He teased. Armin blushed a bit deeper and turned away bashfully. As he did, he suddenly became aware of the dirty stares they were getting from a pudgy woman across the room.

"Jean..." He mumbled, adverting his eyes and gesturing towards her with a small head tilt. Jean glanced up at the woman and smiled at her kindly. She just narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

Jean frowned. "Rude." He said. Suddenly, he grabbed Armin's wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. Armin gasped through Jean's irresistibly soft lips and blushed deeply. In public? It was too soon!

When he pulled away, he took Armin's hand and lead the blushing, sputtering boy over to the ticket booth.

"Wh-what was that?" Armin said as he finally found his words. Jean smiled.

"I flipped her off behind your back. Sorry about that."

Armin looked back and forth between the brunette's eyes, and then burst into a fit of giggles. Jean turned to him with a short chuckle.

"What?"

"You're hilarious, oh my god..." He laughed, a hand over his mouth.

Jean smiled. Armin smiled. The ticket man held out his hand.

"Tickets, please."

Once they were inside, Jean led Armin to theater six. It was completely empty, except for a man at the front. As they shuffled for the row of seats in the corner, they didn't even get so much as a side glance.

It wasn't until about halfway through the movie when a Jean started getting touchy. It was also about the same time Armin decided that this was an absolutely /terrible/ film. He guessed Jean had come to the same conclusion, as the hand on his thigh seemed less than interested in the on-screen sob story.

"Jean..." Armin glanced down at the hand and blushed.

"You don't think that guy in the front minds, do you?" Even though it was dark, Armin could tell that Jean was smiling.

Suddenly there was a mouth against his own, two soft lips massaging his and a tongue poking at his teeth.

Armin stiffened, debating what to do. What if he was a bad kisser? What if he had bad breath? And sure, they had kissed a couple times, but not in public. And not for as long as Armin predicted this particular make out session would play out for.

Armin decided to let him in, after a look at Jean's terribly irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

And then the hand on Armin's thigh became the hand on Armin's jaw, and the trembling blonde was struggling to use his own shaky hands to put up the armrest between them.

"You taste like popcorn." Jean smiled, pulling back temporarily to put it up himself. Armin giggled.

"I wonder why?"

Jean kissed Armin again, this time a bit rougher. Armin struggled to keep up with Jean's slow-fast rhythm, and had to grab his shoulder to keep his balance.

Jean obviously took the shoulder grab the wrong way, and instead as a sign that Armin was getting eager. He pulled the skinny boy into his lap with a hand on his waist and slung the blonde's arms over his shoulders.

Armin pulled back to catch his breath, and mixed his short breaths with Jean's as they both fought to regain regular breathing patterns.

"You're good at that..." Armin said, looking up into Jean's eyes. Jean smiled.  
"You're not so bad yourself."

Connected at the mouth once more, the two continued to silently make out in the back of theater six. Soon Armin found his legs wrapped around Jean's lower back, and his hands tightly clenching the cloth on his chest. His back arched as Jean's cool hands ran down it, his fingers sliding to his waist and eventually under the waistband of his khakis. And as Jean's tongue slowly poked around the inside of his mouth, Armin soon found himself moving his head in rhythm with Jean's. He tangled his fingers in his dusty brown hair and opened his mouth for a breath, Jean's tongue still inside.

"Well look who's getting thirsty," Jean muttered with a smile, moving down to Armin's neck. Armin laughed shortly and tilted his head backwards as Jean sucked on the soft skin, nipping and pulling at it lightly.

"I can't help it, I just... _really_ want you right now..." He said, still panting lightly. Jean grinned and slowly lifted up the back of his shirt, but Armin held it down (though he wanted nothing more than to rip it off and be pinned against the stiff cushions).

"Public..." He reminded him, whispering softly into his ear. Jean nodded and settled for sliding both arms under the blue cloth and hooking his fingers over his small shoulders.

After another fifteen minutes of attacking each other's faces, the two finally returned to their seats just in time to watch a completely out of context (to them at least) dragon burn everything in the castle. Armin rested his head on Jean's shoulder, and Jean wrapped his arm around Armin's.

"Can't wait to continue in the bedroom later." He whispered, causing the blonde to shiver and lightly whack his chest with the back of his hand.

"Shh, dummy... you're going to give me erotic thoughts."

"That's the plan."

"Shh!" He whacked him again, causing Jean to laugh and kiss his temple.

"You're so adorable sometimes. And then others you're wrapping your legs around me and telling me how much you want me." More whacking.

"Oh my God, stop!" He laughed. "Hush... you're going to miss the big dramatic ending."

"If it meant hearing you laugh, I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

"You're late."

Eren stared the attractive ginger lady up and down, blinking.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry. There was... traffic."

Levi shooed him away. "I'll be in shortly."

"Umm, okay?" Eren began to walk inside the tiny classroom, but then the lady stepped in front of him.

"You must be Eren! Levi- ehem, Mr. Ackerman has told me so much about you."

Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. Who're you again?"

"I'm Petra Rall, I'm a coworker of Levi's. Nice to meet you." She smiled, her golden eyes pinching closed cutely.

"Okay, then... I'm just gonna…" Eren backed slowly towards the door to the classroom, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Go ahead." Levi shooed him once more and continued a conversation about some project they were working on together. Eren stumbled into the room, confused. Who was that woman? And what was this weird feeling in Eren's stomach?

* * *

Eren was so deep in thought about the stranger lady when he got home, he didn't even notice that another, considerably less attractive woman was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where were you?"

Eren jumped and turned towards her, sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

"Mikasa?"

"Armin said you weren't doing anything today."

"Nice to see you too..." Eren dropped his bag by the door and walked over to the fridge, but didn't even make it into the kitchen before Mikasa bombarded him with questions.

"Where were you?"

"I had, umm, a tutoring session today...? Is Armin here?"

"No. Nobody's been home for hours. Since when did you start seeing a tutor?"

"Since about a month ago... hold on, how did you get inside if no one's home?"

"You left the window open. When were you going to tell me about this tutor, huh?"

"Mikasa, sneaking into my-"

"Answer me, Eren."

"Umm, I didn't think I needed to...?"

"And how come your phone was turned off?"

"I'm not allowed to have my phone while he's teaching."

"Where's Armin?"

"He should be out with Jean..."

"Who's Jean?"

"Jesus Christ woman, have you even greeted me yet?" Eren opened the fridge and dug around for something to eat.

Mikasa sighed and stood up. "Hi, Eren. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Fine. Who's Jean?"

"Armin's boyfriend."

"Good for him."

Eren pulled a soda out of the fridge and cracked it open, leaning on the counter as he took a sip.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Well Ymir, Krista, and I decided to take a little 'field trip' in town, and I wanted to visit you. Instead I ended up sitting in here for three hours, waiting for you to show up."

"Sorry about that."

"You're forgiven."

The two stayed silent for a while, Eren occasionally taking a sip of his diet coke and Mikasa playing with her scarf. He smiled and swallowed after a minute or two.

"You still have that old thing?" He said, laughing a bit. Mikasa pursed her lips and blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I like it. Why?" She mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and resting her other hand in her lap.

"It looks good on you. I think I'd be more surprised if you weren't wearing it." Mikasa blushed a bit more and smiled slightly.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the door burst open and Armin strutted through the opening.

"I'm hoooome!" He sang, smiling with his eyes closed and strolling over to the kitchen.

"Somebody had a fun time, I'm guessing." Eren snorted as the cheery blonde swung open the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper, cracking it open and taking a sip.

"Hi Armin."

Armin spat the bubbly brown liquid out and screamed a not-so-surprisingly high pitched scream, whipping his head around to face Mikasa.

"When did you get here?!" He exclaimed, wiping soda off his chin and pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "About three hours ago."

"She let herself in." Eren said, grabbing a wash rag and cleaning up Armin's spit take.

Armin leaned over and put a hand up to block his mouth. "I thought demons couldn't enter a home unless you invited them in...?" He whispered, still looking at Mikasa with wide eyes. Eren snorted again.

"You're thinking of vampires."

"I'm late for lunch anyway." Mikasa stood and snatched her bag off the floor.

"Mikasa, wait-" Eren started after her, but Armin grabbed his wrist to hold him back. The door slammed behind her as she disappeared through it.

"Come on, she's our friend." Eren said, turning to Armin and shaking him off his wrist.

"She creeps me out. She broke into our apartment, for God's sake!" Armin pointed out, sipping his soda.

"Yeah, but she's still our friend. Or my friend at least." Eren said, sitting on the counter and finishing off his soda. "Now tell me about the date. And don't get too detailed."

Armin smiled and immediately dove into and extremely detailed explanation of his movie-date-turned-makeout-sesh with Jean. Though Eren wasn't listening.

No, Eren was only thinking about one thing: Levi.

**AN: Honestly the inspiration from this chapter came from a real-life experience. Me and my friend went to go see Maleficent a while ago, but it was Wednesday at 11:00 at night, so nobody was there. We sat in the corner and kicked our feet up, and there was a group of two girls in the front and two guys in the back. From the moment I saw them, I had my suspicions. These suspicions were confirmed when I heard the sound of making out from their direction. I swear to god I have never wanted to fangirl so hard in my entire life. At the time I had been trying to think of a date for Armin and Jean to go on, and I didn't put two and two together until I got home and decided to write.**

**However, credit for the Ereri side of the story comes from my other bestie. I let her read this fanfic and she totally loved it. She gave me the idea to bring Petra into the story to make Eren jealous. HAHAHAHAHA. Also she helped me with my Soul Eater fanfic, Pinkie Swear.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I sure liked writing it.**

**Drop a review on your way out, pretty please!**

**-TRG**


	6. Daydreams and Nightmares

**AN: AHHHH I can't get enough of this story!**

**I'm so glad you all like it. Honestly your reviews are what motivates me to keep writing. So I decided I'd take a little time to thank my reviewers and respond to some of them, because I'm just that sort of person. Eheh.**

**Thanks to MintyMintMints, AkitaMilu (and yes, I love the idea of horny Armin too), wergablerg (RIGHT? I've been shipping Jearmin for like ever and I'm surprised more people don't. I guess all the JeanMarco gets in the way of it, lol), Samantha Hunter (and yes, I would never dream of bringing any EreMika into this story. I added a little fluff last chapter, but only because I see their relationship as entirely one-sided. Like Mikasa's all head-over-heels and Eren's completely ignorant to the whole thing, to the point where he ends up unintentionally flirting with her without realizing it), and EvilAngelofHeavenandHell (aww, thanks! ****/)/v\\(\ **I didn't think I was that good…)!

**Anywhore, ON WITH LE STORY! (~￣▽￣)~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Somewhere Between a Daydream and a Nightmare (this is the actual title for this chapter, but it wouldn't fit in the chapter title thingy cuz it was too long. ;-;)**

Eren's eyes snapped open.

He inhaled sharply, and sat up quicker than he probably should have. His chair shot back, and his desk forward. Levi, slightly startled by his student's sudden movement, looked up from his book.

"Eren?" He spoke the young man's name with genuine concern, which Eren would have questioned if he weren't so wrapped up in his short, jagged breaths and the tears brimming in his eyes. He looked up at Levi and swallowed.

"Sorry… I fell asleep." He stated, trying to remember what he had dreamed about when he'd fallen asleep. It must have been a nightmare. Or a day-mare, rather. The sunlight peering through the window beside him told him that it was nowhere near night time.

"Well don't do it again." Levi frowned and returned to his book. He wondered, though, what the boy was dreaming about. Obviously something like a nightmare, since he had tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly. What did it matter to him? Eren was just one of many students he had. Nothing more, nothing less. Why should he care if the kid was having nightmares? He was still sleeping in his class.

Eren shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and returned to his work.

* * *

After class, Levi walked with Eren out to the parking lot. For a while they walked in silence, but not exactly awkward silence. More like the type of silence that occurs when nothing needs to be said.

Of course, that doesn't mean that something doesn't want to be said. Just that it doesn't need to be.

Eren wanted to say something. Ask him about what he did after class. Why he was walking to the parking lot with him, when every other day he'd just stayed behind in the classroom and left Eren to leave by himself. What sort of car he drove. Who was that goddamn ginger lady that was driving Eren insane, and why her interactions with Levi made Eren want to spend more time with his teacher.

"Umm… so… nice weather we're having…?"

Oh God, why.

"Excuse me?" Levi raised a eyebrow at the tall brunette.

Eren resisted the urge to pound himself on the forehead and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just thought I'd, umm, start a conversation…" He sneezed shortly into his wrist, which made him look even dumber. Levi scowled at him, causing Eren to tense up.

"That's disgusting."

_Okay, sure, it was a pathetic attempt. But disgusting? I mean, that was pretty harsh, _Eren though to himself, feeling his cheeks get a bit warm.

"Umm, what?" Eren prepared himself for rejection, but to his surprise, Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue.

"Don't sneeze into your hand like that. It's gross." He said, shoving the tissue into Eren's chest.

Ohhh. Levi was a germophobe.

Eren grinned as he took the tissue. "I see…" He said in a low voice, causing Levi to look up at him again. "What? And stop making that face."

"You're a clean freak." Eren laughed a little and shoved the tissue in his pocket. Levi looked away quickly. "I am _not_ a clean freak. I'm just aware of how dangerous germs can be when they're not controlled properly."

"Clean freak." Eren corrected him. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Brat." Levi retorted, pursing his lips and walking a bit faster. Eren quickened his pace to catch up with him.

"So if I sneezed on you…" He trailed off, walking backwards to face his shorter superior. Levi narrowed his eyes at him and frowned.

"Then I would dropkick you over a fence. Move out of my way, twerp." He said, placing a hand on Eren's chest and shoving him aside. Eren laughed and grabbed his hand before he could pull it back, though.

"And if I licked your hand right now?" Eren teased, holding Levi's hand close to his face.

"You'd be dead in less than a second." Levi pulled his hand back and slid it in his pocket. Eren laughed again and returned to his teacher's side, putting his own hands in his pockets as well.

"Geez, I'm only joking. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

As the two finally reached the front doors, Levi stared outside for a bit. Eren watched.

"Alright, well goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow." Levi said suddenly, turning around to walk back to his classroom and leaving Eren to walk to his car alone.

* * *

_Oh my God._

"Ehem, uh... Eren. Hi." Jean holds up an awkward hand._ He's shirtless. And sweaty. And panting slightly. And I'm pretty sure he's not wearing underwear. Oh my god._

"Umm. Hi. Is, uh, Armin in there?" I asked, praying that I didn't just interrupt what I was pretty sure I just interrupted.

"Yeah. He's, uh..." He turned around and scratched the back of his head, as if looking for him. Suddenly Armin appeared behind him, bouncing around in order to put his pants all the way back on. He smiled at me, his hair messy and his shirt messily buttoned.

"Eren! Hey! You're early!" He said, snatching his blue sweater off the floor. I blushed.

"Umm... yeah. Mikasa came over... it was getting really awkward so I came to pick you up..." I mumbled, trying to focus on my words instead of what they could have possibly been doing. Armin smiled and giggled a bit, slipping his feet into his shoes and bouncing up to the door.

"Is she waiting at the apartment?"

"She's in the car..."

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." He bounced up to Jean and kissed him on the mouth. "See you tomorrow?" He said, smiling. Jean nodded and waved. "See you tomorrow, Blondie." He said as Armin bounced out past me and towards my gold Camry. I raise an eyebrow at Jean.

"Should I even ask?"

"I'll spare you the details."

**AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know it sucked. It was like halfway through I lost my ability to write good fanfiction and it started sucking. Also, sorry for the sudden first person narrative. I accidentally wrote it that way and don't feel like going back to change it. I actually tried to, but then I thought it just sounded better in first person. OH WELL. I got my point across. Don't expect frequent first-persons, though. **

**But third persons do get challenging sometimes...**

**UGH. I'm sorry. Just go. But leave a review because I like reviews. **

**Favorites and follows are pretty cool too.**

**Later, losers.**

**-TRG**


End file.
